It is often desirable to monitor temperature of a system during operation of one or more semiconductor devices contained in the system. Monitoring the temperature can be useful, for example, to detect and avoid a thermal runaway condition and calibrate chip-level module parameters that are dependent on temperature. Adding temperature sensors to a system unfortunately may increase the size of the system as well as add cost.